nosh_adventure_map_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Buffed Items
Buffed Items are consumable items that will give you a possitive potion effect or, sometimes, if you have one, remove a negative potion effect. There are 6 items: *Hyper *Spinach *Springing Berries *Stone Skin *Magic Ice *Magic Carrot The names do kind of indicate what the items do. Explanation and Crafting These crafting recipes are all ones that are disabled using the Adventure Mode boolean in the Configuration File. Hyper The Hyper is about speed, inspired by items in the Final Fantasy series. If you have are affected by the Slow Potion Effect, the Hyper will cure it. If you aren't affected by the Slow Potion Effect, it'll give you Speed Potion Effect. Crafting the Hyper requires 4 x Sugar and 5 x Golden Nuggets. The 5 x Golden Nuggets take the top 3 slots, as well as the middle right and the bottom right slots of the crafting table. The 4 x Sugar takes the middle left and centre and bottom left and centre slots in the crafting table. Spinach The Spinach is about strength, inspired by Popeye. It gives Strength and Haste (Mining Speed increase). Spinach can't be crafted, however, it will be generated in Dungeon chests. Springing Berries Springing Berries gives you the Jump Potion Effect. Crafting the Springing Berries requires 3 x Golden Nuggets and 3 x Wheat Seeds. The 3 x Golden Nuggets take up the middle row and the 3 x Wheat Seeds take up the bottom row on the crafting table. Stone Skin Stone Skin gives you the Resistance Potion Effect, inspired by the Stone Skin in Heroes of Might and Magic and the various derivations in other games. The Stone Skin crafting requires 8 x Golden Nuggets and 1 x Stone Block. The 8 x Golden Nuggets take the 8 outer slots of the crafting table and the 1 x Stone Block takes the middle centre slot in the crafting table. Magic Ice The Magic Ice is about resistance to fire. If you are on fire, the Magic Ice will put out the flames straight away, making it useful for the Nether where you can't use water. If you aren't on fire, Magic Ice will give you the Fire Resistance Potion Effect. The Magic Ice crafting recipe is similar to the Stone Skin crafting recipe. It requires 8 x Golden Nuggets and 1 x Ice Block. The 8 x Golden Nuggets take up the outer 8 slots of the crafting table and the 1 x Ice Block takes up the middle centre slot of the crafting table. Magic Carrot The Magic Carrot is an extension of the Golden Carrot, similar to how the second type of Golden Apple is an extension of the Golden Apple, and is about sight. If you're affected by the Blindness Potion Effect, the Magic Carrot will cure it, otherwise it'll give you Night Vision Potion Effect. The Magic Carrot crafting recipe is similar to the Stone Skin and Magic Ice crafting recipe. It requires 8 x Golden Nuggets and 1 x Golden Carrot. The 8 x Golden Nuggets take up the outer 8 slots of the crafting table and the 1 x Golden Carrot takes up the middle centre slot of the crafting table. Category:Nosh Adventure Map Mod Category:Items Category:Potion